The Marauders Era (Year 1) - The Magic Begins
by theWriter-Marauder14
Summary: Before Harry Potter and the age of the Golden Trio, another legendary group were the providers of mischief and mayhem. They stalked the halls of Hogwarts, made strong friendships and powerful enemies, found love and learned magic. They were the Marauders, and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Scarlet Engine

_**Chapter 1 – The Scarlet Engine**_

_Kings cross station was filled with people, the noise of whistles, bells and public announcements filling the air. People from all different backgrounds, passing each other by without a seconds thought; each one with a specific destination in their own mind. Had they taken the time to stop and look around, they might have noticed a few odd things happening right in front of them. Like people dressed in odd clocks and hats, with trolleys laden with trunks and animal cages; passing straight through a solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10._

* * *

><p>James Potter pushed through the mass of people, none of them stopping to look at him with his school trunk and a sleek silvery owl, Odin, in a cage on a moving trolley. James was a tall boy for eleven, with long thick messy black hair and a pair of glasses over his hazel coloured eyes. He reached the brick wall that separated platforms 9 and 10, and stopped for a moment.<p>

"What's the matter James?" his mother asked and James turned to his parents, who were just behind him. "Not scared are you son?" His father asked, his eyebrows rose in an amused gesture.

James rolled his eyes "Dad, remember who you're talking to" his father raised his hands in a mock surrender. James then glancing back at the wall, added "though I wouldn't mind a little help."

His father smiled and gave him that all-knowing look, he placed his hands next to James's on the handlebars of the trolley. "I remember my dad doing this with me when it was my time to go. Ready?" James nodded and with that the Potter boys broke into a run.

No one batted an eyelash at the sight of a full-grown man, a boy and a trolley with an owl on it, disappearing into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. They emerged onto the platform of 9 and 3/4, the air thick with steam and noise, and out of the mist James saw it. The vivid colour of the red train against the grey background of the platform, the Hogwarts Express was waiting for him.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Mr Potter said, noticing James's state of awe at the sight of the train. James nodded, completely lost for words "Come on James or you will miss it." his mother said, as she come through the wall to joined them.

James pushed his trolley along the platform, passing scenes of teary goodbyes and last fair wells between families. His father helped him lift his trolley and Odin onto the train, and his mother brought him into a tight hug. "Now remember, listen to what your teachers tell you, work hard and try not to get into too much trouble."

James gave her a mocking look of hurt "Mum, me get into trouble, surly not."

Mrs Potter smiled and gave her son another tight hug "Just look after yourself." she said in a teary voice, as she hung onto him like she would never let go.

James, starting to get a little emotional himself, answered "I will mum, promise." and she gave her son a little squeeze, before letting him go.

Mr Potter gave his son a similar hug, before going down on one knee so that they were face to face. "James, as my son I can tell you that any lecture I give you about staying out of trouble will not work."

"Do you know me that well?" James said smiling, causing them both to laugh.

"All that I ask of you is that you use your head, don't duel before you've learned how, don't annoy Peeves and try to listen to your teachers."

"Well I can't promise you that." James said, causing his father's eyebrow to rise again "But I can try." he finished grinning.

His dad shock his head "In any case, I'll see you at Christmas." he finished and getting up he ruffled his son's hair. James gave them each another hug, before jumping onto the train.

He looked out of the window to wave to them, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. He kept waving to his parents, until the smoke and steam swallowed them up and they vanished from sight. James suddenly felt very alone as he stood in the corridor of the train carriage.

He turned around, only to walk straight into another boy. "Sorry" the boy said quickly as he got to his feet "should have looked where I was going."

"Don't worry about it; I should be the one apologising." James answered, rubbing his hurt arm as he too got up.

The boy shrugged "How about we introduce ourselves?" he replied in a polite tone.

"Works for me, I'm James Potter" James said holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin" the other boy said shaking James's hand. He was the same height as James, with light sandy brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. He had a worn out look about him, with a few lines, but a kind and caring face "Do you want to find a compartment to share?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." They walked along the train, passing filled compartments with other students, until they found one with one boy as the only occupant. "Hey" James said sliding the door to the compartment open "do you mind if we join you?"

The boy looked up; he was a handsome boy, with sharp light grey eyes and long unkept black hair. His eyes flicked from James to Remus, before he finally said "Be my guest, I don't want to spend the entire trip on my own."

Remus took a seat by the window, whereas James took one directly opposite the other boy. "My names James Potter" he said holding out his hand, the boy gave him a quizzical look.

"Potter, that's pureblood family isn't it?" he said abruptly, as a statement, rather than a question.

James sifted uncomfortably in his seat; Remus from the window seat looked equally uncomfortable as he waited for James's reply. "So what if I am?" he answered finally, had he just met a-soon-to-be Slytherin?

The boy however did the unexpected and shook James's still outstretched hand, "It makes no bit of difference to me mate, just seeing what sort of person you are. The names Sirius by the way, Sirius Black" he then turned to Remus "And you are?" he asked offering his hand.

"Remus Lupin" he answered shaking it "Say, you don't mean "THE" house of Black, do you?"

"The one and only." Sirius answered bitterly, as he sank into his seat.

"You sound too happy about that?" James pointed out and Sirius gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"There's nothing to be happy about. Their all just a bunch of pureblood fanatics, and every last one of them has been in Slytherin." he said looking down at the floor gloomily.

James noticed the boys obvious sadness and hitting him and the shoulder said "Hey maybe you'll brake that tradition."

Sirius looked up "Yeah, maybe I will." he said smiling.

It was at this point, when the door to their compartment opened and two people entered, a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"I don't see why you're so upset?" the boy said as they sat down.

"Of course I'm upset!" the girl said, sounding tearful "She's my sister Sev, and she hates me now."

"It doesn't matter Lily," the boy said leaning forwards, "we're on our way to Hogwarts." The girl called Lily smiled at this and wiped her eyes, "You'll be in Slytherin for sure."

Sirius laughed at this comment and the boy turned towards him, "What's so funny?"

"We we're just talking about that" Sirius said indication to him, Remus and James. "Being a Black I don't fancy joining the tradition of becoming a Slytherin."

Lily looked confused at this statement, but the boy took an interest. "A Black, my name is Severus Snape" he said offering his hand.

"Sirius" said, not taking it. Snape eyes narrowed at this response, his hand wavered in the air. "So if not Slytherin," Snape said, withdrawing his hand "where do you think you will go?"

Sirius shrugged and turned to James, who had been quite along with Remus, during the conversation. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, like my father." James said proudly "_Where dwell the brave at heart"_, Snape sniggered and James turned on him. "You have a problem with that?"

"Well if you'd rather brawny then brainy," Snape sneered "that's your choice"

"Considering you appear to be neither," Remus said, raising an eyebrow "where do you hope on going?"

James and Sirius both roared with laughter, Snape's face coloured and he glared at the three of them

"Come on Sev," Lily said getting to her feet, and pulling her friend by the sleeve "let's go and find another compartment."

"See you later Snivellus" Sirius called after him as the compartment door slammed shut.

"Recon he'll be a future Slytherin then?" James said relaxing in his seat.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he is" Remus replied dryly, "Did you see how he reacted when you told him your name?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head in disgust "He'll be right at home in Slytherin, with their dark arts and Pureblood fanaticism"

"The girl seemed alright." James said sighing "Too bad she has a friend a like Snape" and the other too nodded in agreement.

Their compartment door opened again and two girls stood in the doorway. "There you are Potter, thought I'd never find you, made some new friends already?"

James looked up and smiled "Why Dearborn, jealous already and seems you have too?" The girl frowned; she had long golden blonde hair and a pair of stormy blues that gave her an aura of calmness.

"Why of course I have" she said like it was obvious "and should I be jealous?" this made James laugh. The girl looked at Remus and Sirius and asked "Aren't you going to introduce me then James, come on Potter what happened to your manners, what would your mother say?" she finished shaking her head worryingly.

James shook his head in disbelief "Remus, Sirius, allow me to introduce you to one Miss Alice Dearborn, a close family friend. Alice this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" and noticing the girl with Alice, who had dark brown hair and a pair of amber coloured eyes, asked "and who is your friend?"

"I'm Marlene, Marlene McKinnon." she said smiling, but Alice was looking at Sirius with a puzzled look.

"Did James say your name was Black?" she asked very gently.

Sirius looked at James, rolling his eyeballs, before answering "He did" and when Alice didn't say anything, he carried on "I promise I don't bite."

This made Alice smile "Well if James thinks you're alright, that's good enough for me. Do you mind if we join you?" indicating to herself and Marlene.

"Not at all" Sirius said beaming, and he and James shuffled along the seat to make room for them.

"So what house do you hope to be in?" Marlene asked once she had taken her seat.

"Gryffindor" James and Alice said at the exact same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well that wasn't a hard decision was it?" Marlene said, after the laughter had died down.

"Well both of our whole family have been in Gryffindor" Alice said, James nodded in agreement "I can't think of another house I'd rather be in."

"Well the sorting hat takes your family's house placements into consideration when selecting your house." Remus said from the window seat catching everyone off guard, as he hadn't said anything since the girls had arrived "It also takes your choice into consideration as well."

"How do you know all of that?" Sirius said grinning at him, obviously surprised with Remus's depth of knowledge.

"I… read it… in Hogwarts a History" he said, his checks turning red "and some stuff my dad told me."

"So with those brains you'll want to be sorted into Ravenclaw?" Marlene said thoughtfully.

Remus shrugged, obviously not worried "I really don't mind which house I'm sorted into, I'm just happy to be going to Hogwarts. For a time I thought I wouldn't be coming." When the others pressed the issue, he just answered "family problems" and didn't say anymore.

"What about you Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Anything but Slytherin" he said simply.

"So what about magic? Have any of you had any practice any spells?" James asked, changing the subject. There were mixed responses, Remus had read about some but not practiced. Marlene had done a few basic spells, whereas Alice, James and Sirius had learned some more advance stuff from their parents, Sirius being the most experienced out of them, explaining the various things he knew.

"Jinx's?" Remus asked, sounding slightly worried

"Yeah" Sirius answered casually "you don't grow up in Pureblood family like mine and not learn a few Jinxes'" He looked at Alice and James "I take it you know a few?"

Both of them nodded "I learnt a few from my older brother, whose a fifth year" Alice said "and my parents thought it wise that I know some spells in case I needed to defend myself."

"It's always better to be prepared, then not, that's what my dad says" James told Lupin, which seemed to relax him. There was suddenly a loud bang which came from outside the compartment, all of their heads turned towards the sound.

"Don't you want to see what it is?" Sirius said getting up, and made his way to the door. James was right behind him as he too stepped out into the corridor, the others following right behind. Other people had put their heads out of their own compartments to see what all of the noise was about.

"When we say move, you move. Is that so hard to get into your thick head?" James saw three figures, all their age, in the middle of the train carriage. Two of them, one with black hair and one with blonde, were big brutes with their wands drawn and had the third figure pressed up the side of the carriage, against the glass window.

"Hey" James shouted at them as he made his way towards them with the others right behind him, the two bullies looked around at the newcomers.

"This doesn't concern you" the one with blonde one said, pointing his wand at the group menacingly "clear off."

"Two against one doesn't seem very fair" Marlene stated.

"And it does concern me when you are attacking someone for no reason" James retorted, drawing his own wand now and pointing at the two bullies, the others following his lead "let him go."

There was pause; the two of them seemed to be sizing up their chances with the five against them. Eventually they let go of the boy, who slid down the side of the carriage to the floor. James lowered his wand for a fraction of a second, when the one with black hair pointed his wand at James.

James never heard what spell he was about to cast, because before the words left the blonde boys lips, Sirius had cried "Expelliarmus" that sent him blasting back into the side of the carriage with bang.

The blonde haired boy was about to fire too, but James was too quick for him and also fired a stunning spell, that hit him in the arm and sent him toppling over into the floor.

With the two of them on the floor, they looked up to see all five wands pointed right at their faces "Who" the Black haired boy said as he got up through gritted teeth "do you think you are?" his eyes full of hatred.

"My names James Potter" James said proudly, his wand still pointing at the two "and I think I am someone who is willing to stand up against bullies like you."

"Potter, I'll remember that name" the black-haired one said, he too having got up from the floor, rubbing his chest from where Sirius's spell had hit him. He indicated to his friend that it was time to leave, and with one more glance at James, they left.

"Well played Potter" Alice said, putting her wand away "We haven't even got there yet, and you are already making enemies."

James shrugged "I was bound to make so at some point" this comment earned him a laugh from Sirius "better sooner rather than later."

"Still" Remus said wearily "Alice is right. Going about attacking people and making enemies isn't the wised thing to do" then seeing the look on James face, smiled and added "Though those two defiantly deserved it."

The people who had been looking out of their compartments were slowly going back to their own business, unhappy as the fight had been very brief. James went across to the boy, who was still on the floor "Hey, are you alright?" he asked him offering his hand to help him up.

He looked up at James "Yeah, thanks for that" he said taking his hand and James helped him up. He was a few inches smaller than James, with a round face, mousey brown hair and a pair faded blue eyes.

"What did those two want anyway?" Sirius said, as he stowing his wand away in his coat pocket.

"They said I got in their way" the boy said feebly, as if the entire incident was his fault.

"I think they were spoiling for a fight" Remus said coming over to the boy's side "you just happened to be the unlucky one the picked on" the boy nodded and gave his thanks again. He turned as if he was about to leave, when Remus asked him "Would you like to come and sit with us?"

This took the boy by surprise "Really?" and when they all nodded; he smiled and said "I'd like that."

Sirius put an arm round him "We can't have you getting into anymore fights that we have to save you from, can we?" he said laughing, which made the boy blush.

"What's your name anyway?" James asked him, as they led him back to their compartment.

"My names Peter" he answered happily, sitting in the seat by the window opposite Remus "Peter Pettigrew."

"Well Peter, I'm James" he said, and all of them went around introducing themselves. "So what we're we talking about again?" James asked, trying to remember.

"I think you were saying that it's better to be prepared then not" Marlene said, trying not to laugh, and turning to Remus said "I think that theory's been tested, don't you?" which caused them all to burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Marauders Era

_**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts**_

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the little village of Hogsmeade, the station itself illuminated in the night by the bright platform lights. Once the train had finally stopped, giving off one last puff of smoke and steam, the doors to the carriages opened and a steady flow of student's emerged from them, as they filed onto the platform. James stepped out of his carriage, closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter, who like him where wearing their Hogwarts robes, the Hogwarts crest with a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger, emblazed on their chest.

James looked along the platform to try and see if he could find Alice and Marlene, who had gone somewhere else to change during the end of the journey. Sirius noticed this "Don't worry, we'll see them later. We're all going to the same place aren't we?"

James laughed; they all heard a voice calling "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" and all of them started making their way down the platform, to where all the other first years where heading. It was there that they saw him, handling a lantern was a huge man that wore a large brown coat and had a great black beard.

He looked extremely tall stood next to all the eleven year olds and as they flocked towards his call, they were all gaping at the man's enormous size. A few stood rooted to the spot at the sight of him, the man saw this and beckoned them over "C'mon now, I don't bite."

Once they had all gathered around him, he called out to the group "M'name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds 'ere at Hogwarts. If you'll follow me now" and with that he led them off the platform and down a path, which was dark as they we're flanked by thick trees on either side.

They came into view of a great black lake, which showed very little as it was shrouded in mist. There was a jetty that held a fleet of small boats berthed in its tiny harbour, and when they had reached the water's edge, Hagrid called out to them "No more'n four to a boat!", as he made his way to his own.

There was a scramble as people tried to get a boat with their friends, James and Sirius made a dash for the nearest one; with Remus and Peter in tow. Once sat down, Peter looked around the little boat and exclaimed "There are no oars, how are we meant to row?"

James was about to say something when Hagrid shouted "Everybody in?" he waited a moment before saying "Well then – FORWARD!" and all at once, the boats began to slide out of the jetty.

As the boats moved further into the lake, the mist it began to vanish, revelling the landscape beyond. It was there that they had their first look at Hogwarts, which was a castle atop a large mountain, with many towers and turrets, beneath the starry sky. Its windows glinted in the dark across the vast lake, like jewels in a crown. James turned around to the other, is face of awe and excitement matched their own.

"Wow." Peter exclaimed, Remus seemed lost for words.

James looked at Sirius, "Awesome." he said grinning.

The boats finally made the crossing and carried them through an underground tunnel that went through the cliff face, where they arrived at a harbour. They got out of the boats, and Hagrid led them up along a passage way and out into the open, next to the castle that stood towering before them.

He led them across the damp grass and up a flight of stone steps, where Hagrid pushed open a huge oak door. It swung open and they filed into the incredibly large entrance hall, where a very serious looking witch in emerald green robes stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said to the gathered group of first years, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the deputy head here at Hogwarts"

"The start of term banquet will be beginning shortly, but before you can take your places in the Great Hall, you must be shorted into your houses." She paused to let her words sink in, before she continued, "This is very important as your house, will be your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will live, work and relax within your houses during the duration of your time here."

"There are Four Great houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." James couldn't help notice that she said the last name differently and that Sirius shifted nervously at it too. "All of the houses have its own noble history, and each has produced many extremely talented witches and wizards."

"Your successes and your triumphs will earn you house points" she then said in a harsh tone "however, any rule braking will lose you points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. I however do not doubt that you will be a credit to your house, wherever you are placed."

"If you will follow me" and with that she turned on the spot, and took the first years through the heavy doors behind her, and into the Great Hall. As James stepped through the doors, he took in the sight. It was lit by thousands of floating candles and hovered mid-air over four long tables, where the other students sat.

It was however overlooked by the first years as they all gasped at the ceiling, and James craned his head upwards in awe. As he saw no ceiling, no wooden rafters, but a night sky, that had bright stars and colourful planets, with adjacent moons that glowed in the dark night.

At the end of the Hall, there was a table on a higher level where the teachers sat. In front of them, was a four legged stool that had a very old, worn out pointy hat. They stood in front of the hat, while Professor McGonagall walked up next to it, and addressed them.

"When I call your name, you will come up and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. When you have been sorted you will then join your house mates." She then unfurled a long scroll of parchment and began calling out names alphabetically, "Gifford Abbott!"

A small boy went up to the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a moment the hat cried.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

The table at the far left of the hall cheered as they greeted their newest housemate.

"Rebecca Addle!"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

The table second from the right clapped as the Rebecca joined her table.

"Leopold Avery!", James recognised him as the blonde boy from the train

"_SLYTHERIN!_" and he made his way over to the far right of the hall.

Then McGonagall called "Sirius Black!", Sirius winked at James and made his way over to the stool. She placed the hat on his head, and then the unexpected happened.

The hat spent an awfully long time thinking; Sirius seemed to be squirming underneath the hat, muttering to it and shaking his head a couple of times.

Finally the hat made its decision, and bellowed out to the waiting Hall,

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was a gasp from the Slytherin table, as a girl with crazy black hair stood up, her mouth wide open. Nobody moved, until the man in the headmaster's seat at the teachers table, with pearly white grey hair and half moon spectacles began to clap. Then the other teachers joined on in and soon all of the Gryffindor's were clapping and welcoming Sirius.

The Slytherin's glared at Sirius as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, the girl who had stood up, who was now sitting down, had her face contorted into one of pure anger.

McGonagall continued to call out names from her scroll, Edgar Bones, "_HUFFLEPUFF!_", Sammy Boot, "_RAVENCLAW!_", Roger Clearwater, "RAVENCLAW!". The twins, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, "_SLYTHERIN!_", Alice Dearborn, who was put into "_GRYFFINDOR!_" just like she wanted, and Antonin Dolohov who was placed in "_SLYTHERIN!_".

McGonagall then called "Lily Evans!" and James saw the redhead from the train make her way to the hat. He looked at Remus who nodded in recognition, the hat was placed on Lily's head and no sooner had it touched her head the hat bellowed out to the hall.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was a burst of applause as Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table, Sirius made space for her on the bench. She looked sceptically at him, and went to sit next to Alice instead.

Remus tapped on James's shoulder and pointed to Snape, who was a little bit in front of them, with his head in his hands. He had a pained look on his face as he looked up and stared at Lily at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting continued as Benjy Fenwick was sorted into "_RAVENCLAW!_", Rouse Fleet and Maggie Johnson both went into "_HUFFLEPUFF!_", Hestia Jones joined "_GRFFINDOR!_", Kayleigh Law also went into "_RAVENCLAW!_" and Frank Longbottom was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!".

More people were sorted, until Remus's name was called, and he when he went up to the hat. There were a few moments of intense thinking by the hat, until it finally placed Remus in "_GRYFFINDOR!_" and after him he was joined by Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon.

When McGonagall called "Nicolai Mulciber" a boy with black hair went up to the hat, James recognised him as the other one from the train that had been attacking Peter. He was sorted into "_SLYTHERIN!_" and joined his friend Avery.

Peter was called up and James gave him a push because he didn't move. The sorting hat took its time, and James was sure he would go into Hufflepuff. The hat surprised James and Peter was placed into "_GRYFFINDOR_!" Peter jumped down and made his way to the table, and was by greeted by Sirius and Remus when he got there.

"James Potter" McGonagall called out

James swallowed and made his way to the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on his head. James suddenly heard a voice in his ear as the hat spoke to him, "_Yes, very promising, very promising indeed. A fine Wizard you will become, plenty of promise, but which house will you benefit from the most. HMMMMM…." _James felt the eyes of everyone in the hall on him as the hat made it decision. "_You have talent, ambition, loyalty and keen mind. These are traits found in each of the four houses, but ultimately I think, "GRYFFINDOR!_"".

Relief passed through James as he jumped off the stool and made his way to the Gryffindor table, which had burst into applause, where his friends waited for him. Sirius clapped him on the back as he sat down, Remus and Peter grinned opposite him. James looked up the table and saw Alice smiling and giving him the thumbs up, he looked at Lily, who gave him a long hard stare, before nodding at him curtly and turned her attention back to the sorting.

McGonagall carried on, eventually she got to Snape. When then the hat was placed on his head he was immediately placed into "SLYTHERIN!" and he made his way over to the right hand side of the hall.

"Looks like he got what he wanted." Remus said in an undertone, as he sat down with Mulciber and Avery

"Git," Sirius said forcefully "knew he would be a Slytherin." and James nodded in agreement. Peter looked confused at the three's feelings towards Snape, so Remus explained to him the events from the train. James looked back at Lily, who watched sadly as Snape sat down on the other side of the hall.

After a few more names were called out and subsequently sorted, Professor McGonagall finally finished the list of first years and rolled up her scroll. When all was quiet, the headmaster stood up and addressed the Hall "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, for those first years who didn't know, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. There are a few announcements that I would like to make, before we start our Welcoming Feast."

"Firstly, I would like to remind the students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and the area surrounding the Womping Willow as well. Secondly, I have been reminded by our caretaker, Mr Filch, that there is no practicing of magic in the corridors. And lastly I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hammond." Dumbledore gestured to a stocky man with firm jaw and hard stare, the sort of man you really wouldn't want to fight, James thought.

"Now dig in!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands, and the golden plates lining the tables were at once filled food. Hungrily the boys dug in, loading their plates up and over filling their goblets.

James took the time to introduce himself to his new housemates, and found himself in a conversation with Frank Longbottom and Hestia Jones, discussing Quidditch at great length. Once or twice he tried to make eye contact with the redhead, but she either didn't see or tried to ignore him. James eventually gave up and turned back to the others.

After a mountain of food and a satisfied full stomach, Dumbledore sent them all to bed. They began filling out into the entrance hall, James and the other Gryffindor first years were led up the main staircase by their house's prefects, James couldn't get over the moving staircases as they climbed them.

He spotted the Lily talking to Marlene and Mary, and turning to the other said "I'm going to make peace with Evans."

"Lost cause mate." Sirius said shaking his head.

"It can't hurt." Remus countered, and James left them

"Hey James," Marlene said as he reached them "have you met Mary?" She asked, gesturing to the girl with freckles and ginger hair.

"No I haven't" James said smiling at her

"It's nice to meet you" she replied, returning the kind smile.

"And this is Lily" Marlene said indicating to the redhead.

James was about to speak, but Lily spoke first. "James and I have already met;" she said coolly "looks like you got your wish, becoming a Gryffindor."

"Looks like we're in the same house too," James said smiling "too bad about your friend though."

Lily's eyes narrowed in the torchlight, "Some how, I doubt you mean that." And she walked on to join Hestia.

"What was that all about?" Marlene asked confused

"Don't worry about it." James said turning to rejoin Sirius and the others.

"How did it go?" Remus asked

"Not well" James answered, watching the mane of red hair in front of him.

"Got a soft spot for Evans have we." Sirius said, a smile breaking onto his face.

"Just forget it." James told them, still watching Lily.

"You didn't deny it?" Sirius pointed out, and quickly dodged as James sent a punch at him.

Eventually they reached Gryffindor Tower, and came to a large portrait with the picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked the prefect dryly

"Cor Leonis"

The portrait swung forward and they entered the Gryffindor common room, a large room filled with comfortable arm chairs, sofas, tables and chairs, and windows with a view of the grounds, the lake and the castle. A crimson and gold carpet covered the floor, the wallpaper matched in colours of scarlet and yellow.

Moving portraits of past house members hung on the wall, banners and statues of lions adored the room and a grand fire place set into the wall. There was a staircase as well; that the prefects explained led to their dormitories, girls on the right and boys on the left.

The boys made their way to their dorm, their trunks already at the foot of their beds, along with their uniform. A lion adorning the front of their new robes and with their house colours of red and yellow.

The five of them crashed into their four poster beds, wrapping themselves in their soft sheets. James rolled over, and smiled as he heard Sirius snoring. Eventually he drifted off into sleep, happy as he had finally come to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lessons and Teachers

Marauders Era

_**Chapter 3 – Lessons and Teachers**_

James sprinted round the last corner, skidding along the marble floors as he went. His book bag was at his side, and his school robes flapping about as he reached the main stairs, which led down to the entrance hall. He went down the stairs two at a time, once he got to the bottom he ran towards the Great Hall, passing a few other students that looked at him with bemusement.

He reached the doorway of the Hall, where he skidded to a stop he caught his breath, while looking very pleased with himself. He looked back the way he had come, to see Sirius and Remus hurtling towards him. Remus made it to James first; only by a second, before Sirius who upon reaching them, collapsed to the floor.

Both were panting heavily, James laughing asked "Where's Peter?"

"I…don't…know." Remus said in between breaths, but just then Peter came into view; he ran up to the others, very red in the face and equally worn out.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked

"I took a wrong turning on the staircase" he said, catching his breath "I got lost somewhere on the third floor, I had to ask a 5th year for directions."

Sirius laughed as he got to his feet "Unbelievable, we were right in front of you Peter. All you had to do was follow us," Peter looked down at his feet, Sirius sighed "come on let's get something to eat before lessons start."

They took their place at the Gryffindor table, Sirius immediately loading his plate with bacon, eggs and toast. Peter and James did the same, but Remus was so focused on his school time table, that he was barley eating anything.

"Remus as you obviously find that sheet of paper so interesting," James said with a mouth full of toast "mind telling us what our day's first lessons are?"

"Well," Remus said, without looking up "we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's first. Then we have Potions in the dungeons with the Slytherin's, we then have lunch and after that we have a History of Magic with the Ravenclaws's, before our last lesson which is Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherin's again."

"Two lessons with the Slytherin's today!" Sirius groaned, "And there I was thinking that Mondays couldn't get any more depressing."

"Hey cheer up," James said "gives us more opportunities to show them up, eh?"

Sirius gave him mischievous grin, before Remus said looking at his watch "If we want to get to lessons on time, we want to go now"

"But do we?" James asked, not wanting to seem keen.

"Of course we do!" Remus said incredulously "It's the first day, and the first day is all about impressions."

"Not to mention that our first lesson is with McGonagall, our head of house." Peter added, as he put away his own timetable.

"Ok" James said reluctantly, getting to his feet. "Does anyone know where the Transfiguration classroom is?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder, as he and the others left the Great Hall.

"So nice of you to join us" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice, as the four boys entered her classroom, a full twenty minutes late.

"Sorry Professor." Remus said sitting at a desk with Peter.

"Yeah, sorry Professor, we were relying on Sirius's sense of direction, which sucks by the way." James added.

"Hey!" Sirius said, but before he could give a witty retort.

Professor McGonagall cut across them, "When you are quite finished?"

James and Sirius stopped bickering, and sat down at a desk in front of Remus and Peter.

"Now, as I was explaining to the rest of the class," Professor McGonagall continued "Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous types of magic that you will learn, it is both an easy and difficult art to master. One must fully understand what they wish to turn another object into, or for a better word, transfigure, before they attempt it. There are limitations to this however, does anyone know the rule that I am referring to?" she asked the class, Remus's hand went up, "Mr Lupin?"

"Gamp's law of elemental Transfiguration?"

McGonagall smiled "Yes, ten points to Gryffindor." James and Sirius turned round in their seats and gave him the thumbs up, while McGonagall carried on.

"Part of Gamp's law is that one cannot create food, drink, and gold. However, we will go over that in detail over time." She then took out her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, sheets of paper began zooming through the air to each student. "Today, you will attempt to turn your pieces of paper into a stone. Now you picture the object you wish to change it into, flick your wand like this and say "Novo."" She demonstrated to the class, and with a flick of her wand, her paper turned into a smooth black stone, "Now you try."

James looked at his paper and tried to imagine it turning into a stone; he waved his wand and said "Novo." The paper began to morph upwards, the thin sheet began to change and soon a smooth grey stone stood where his paper had been, glinting in the light.

"Well done Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said, as she approached the desk "ten points to Gryffindor for doing it on your first try."

Sirius clapped James on the back, and looking around Peter and Remus we're nodding and smiling approvingly. Over Remus's shoulder, James saw Lily at desk towards the middle of the classroom next to Hestia; she was looking at him quizzically. James flashed her a grin to let her know he had seen her looking; Lily's face turned red as she blushed. It immediately turned to a glare and she turned back to her paper, James sighed and turned back around to his desk.

The lesson continued, the first years changing their paper into stones. Most of the class had been able to do it early on; however some students struggled, notably Peter.

He waved and waved his wand, muttering and chanting "novo", but he had no luck. James, Sirius and Remus, who had all managed it, stop practicing and tried to help him.

"Stop flailing your arm about," Remus said, as Peter waved his wand again "and try a more concentrated arm movement." He demonstrated and Peter copying his arm movement, said "novo", again nothing happened.

Peter in desperation, flung his arms in the air and dropped his head downwards, so he was looking at the floor miserably.

"Are you thinking of a stone?" Sirius asked

"Yes," Peter said looking up "and it's still not working."

"Try imagining it actually turning into a stone, rather than just stone." James suggested

Peter nodded; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and waving his wand, said "novo". The paper flickered for a moment, before slowly transforming into a small, but smooth stone.

"I did it!" Peter exclaimed happily, bouncing in his seat.

"Well done mate." Sirius said, while the others nodded in approval.

The lesson ended quickly after that, McGonagall collected in all the stones and set them homework to practice. The four boys left the classroom and headed to their next lesson, which was Potions, with the other Gryffindor's.

They descended into the dungeons, where the Slytherin's were already waiting. Huddled in a big group, eying up the Gryffindor's as they came down the stony steps, as if they were prey.

James felt Peter skirt behind him, and he saw that he was trying to avoid being seen by the big Slytherin's, Mulciber and Avery.

"Peter, you don't have to be afraid of them" Remus said noticing Peter's actions as well.

"Yeah, and if they try anything, we'll deal with it like we did on the train." Sirius said confidently

"What was that?"

The four of them turned and saw that it was Mulciber that had spoke, stepping forward out of the huddled group of Slytherin's, Avery right on his shoulder.

"We were just reliving how we beat you two gorillas so easily back on the train." Sirius said confidently in a loud voice, so everyone in the dungeons corridor could hear.

"I'd be careful with what you say Black," Avery said menacing tone, then grinning said "you don't have your family name now to protect you, now you're a Gryffindor."

Sirius let out a loud bark like laugh, which echoed around the dungeon walls and shocked the students at its volume. "You think I need my family name to protect me?" he asked, taking out his wand "I think you should be worrying about how your family names aren't going to stop me from hexing you into next week."

Mulciber and Avery took out their wands, James, Remus and Peter did the same. No one did anything or spoke a word, before James said "Looks like you guys never learn, outnumbered again."

"Not quite," Mulciber said smirking and calling over his shoulder "Dolohov, Snape."

A tall boy came out of the crowd; he had long black hair tied in a ponytail and had sharp yellow eyes, almost cat like. He was joined by Snape, whose lip had curled upwards; James noticed that he had left the wall where Lily was standing. She looked very worried at the developing situation, though it appeared she was only concerned for Snape. For some reason, James felt himself get annoyed at this thought, and he redirected his wand at Snape.

Now they were equally matched, and there was a dead silence as the two groups faced each other off. The other first years watching them intensely with held breaths, waiting for the fighting to start.

But just then, the door to the Potions classroom opened, and a slightly plump man with short straw hair came out. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, just had some final preparations to do. Come in, come in" he said happily.

The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's glared at each other and stowed their wands as they entered the Potions classroom.

The room itself was a marvel, with cabinets and shelves filled with strange and curious ingredients. It was two stools to a cauldron, James and Remus sat together this time, as did Sirius and Peter.

James saw that Lily and Snape were sitting together, and Remus noticed and raised an eyebrow. James rolled his eyes and focused on the teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Are we all settled? Good, well then, my name is Professor Slughorn. Now if you could please take out your textbooks and turn to page 74, we'll get started."

James took out his copy of "Potions for Beginners, 6th edition", and flicked through the book until he reached the correct page. The pages were filled with writing, and had wired and odd images separating the margins of text.

"Now, Potions is not an impossible subject to understand. All of you have the ability to prove yourselves, but obviously some will shine more than others" he said scanning the room of students for potential stars, making James feel uncomfortable. "Now, I would like you all to attempt to make a Sana draught. Does anybody know what I am referring to?"

Lily's hand went up, and Slughorn turned to look at her "Miss Evans?"

"A Sana draught is more commonly referred to as a healing potion, anybody who takes the potion will be cured of any injury. However, it is limited in its use as any serious injury, like a lost limb or a dark curse, will be difficult to cure. It is also hard to find all the correct ingredients to use."

"Yes, I couldn't of phrased it better myself." Slughorn said, smiling "Absolutely right, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now as Miss Evans said, finding the correct ingredients for this is a difficult task. Luckily for you, they are all provided in my store room. So, if you would please collect the right ones specified in the book, you can start brewing."

There was a scrapping of stools as the first years collected the ingredients from the store room, and went back to their cauldrons to start. Remus looked through his book, reading the set of instructions, while James sat watching Lily and Snape work on their potion, hunched close over the cauldron as they added various bits to the already steaming brew.

"Hey, are you going to help me? Or stare at Lily some more" Remus asked, not looking up from his book.

James turned to look at him "I'm working, just seeing what the rest of the class is doing."

"The rest of the class? Or just Lily and Snape?" he asked smirking, as dropped some crushed rosapod seeds into the cauldron, making it turn a dark red.

James ignored the question, "Come on, what's next?"

They continued working, adding and stirring the potion, changing the heat levels every so often. Their potion looked quite good, and roughly represented the picture in the book. James looked to see how Sirius and Peter were doing, their potion seemed to be bubbling and Sirius kept adding ingredients, while Peter flicked frantically through the textbook.

The lesson finally ended, and Slughorn went around all the pairs, looking and testing their potions. He came to Lily and Snape's potion and his face broke into a huge smile, "Well done, this looks excellent; your measurements are spot on. Yes a fine piece of work, 10 points for both of you."

Both looked extremely happy with themselves, Snape gave James a smirking grin, which made James' blood boil. "Well then, that's the end of the lesson, pack up and clear away if you could."

James stuffed his books into his bag and with Sirius, Remus and Peter, made his way out of the classroom and the dungeons into the entrance hall.

"Its lunch isn't it?" Sirius asked Remus, who had his timetable out.

"Yes, and after that it's History of Magic."

Sirius grunted "I can tell I'm going to hate that, I might just bunk it."

"You never know Sirius," Peter said, thoughtfully "you might find you like it."

Sirius laughed, and James said "Come on, it can't be that bad?"

* * *

><p>"Well I can say now that I officially hate History of Magic." Sirius announced as they left the classroom and Professor Binns, the ghost who taught the subject.<p>

"I didn't think it was that bad." Remus said, walking along the corridor.

"Remus, that subject was so dead that the teacher was a ghost, literally!" Sirius pointed out.

"I agree with Sirius. That was probably the worst subject ever created by man." James said, remembering his comment from before.

"I liked it." Peter said, as they climbed the stairs.

"What!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"I thought it was interesting," Peter said, and then smiling said to James "maybe if you hadn't been staring at Lily the inter time James, you might have listened to what Binns had to say?"

James face turned red, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. "I wasn't staring!" James said defensively, but they weren't listening. They reached the classroom for their last lesson, Defence against the Dark Arts.

They walked in and saw that their teacher was waiting patiently at the front of the classroom. He was the new professor that Professor Dumbledore had introduced at the welcome feast, Professor Hammond. The four of them took seats at the front of the class, anxious for the lesson to start. Once the final students had taken their places, Professor Hammond began.

"As you all know," he said in a deep, powerful voice "my name is Professor Hammond, and I am the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He looked around the room, taking in all the young eager faces. "My job is to teach how to use magic to defend yourselves," he paused again. "Now I know some of you in the room, believe yourselves to be masters in the art of duelling."

James and Sirius gave each other a quick grin before Hammond continued, "Well you know nothing in my books," he said gruffly "until you can prove yourselves. Now all of you stand up." They all complied and with a flick of his wand all the chairs and desks moved to the sides of the room, creating a large space in the middle. He then told them to line up, facing him horizontally.

"Now, you will soon come to realise that I am a practical teacher. You will find in my lessons that there is very little writing, but don't think that is an opportunity for you not to work. I will be testing you, monitoring you during your lessons and you better be practicing the spells I teach you this year, or there isn't really any point you being here." He let those words sink in, before asking "Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor" they called out in unison.

"Right then, the first thing we will be doing is how good you lot actually are. The spell you will be practicing is the knock back jinx, useful in gaining the advantage in a duel. The words are "pulsa retro", know you try."

For the next hour Hammond made them practice the spell over and over again, so that blue sparks appeared from their wands and their arms ached with constant use, so that they became stiff.

Eventually Hammond made them stop, and after putting the classroom back to normal, he spoke once more. "I hope you're tired, because if you aren't then you were not doing it right. Defence against the Dark Arts is all about practicing and using magic to defend and fight back against dark wizards. If you want chance to better your selves, I suggest you practice. Now class dismissed."


End file.
